Gotrp Wiki
Welcome to the Gotrp Wiki This wikipage is for the roleplay subreddit for A Song of Ice and Fire. GOTRP is a roleplay subreddit created in January 2014. The events of the sub take place in the universe of the A Song of Ice and Fire books, 200 years after the conclusion of the series. New users may join the sub through the welcome thread. History 'The War of Five Kings' The War of Five Kings ended with the coronation of Stannis Baratheon. 'The Following Two Centuries' After the War of Five Kings, the Baratheons held the throne for two hundred years. Below is their line of succession. Stannis Baratheon Edric Baratheon Davos Baratheon Trystane Baratheon Orys Baratheon Lyonel Baratheon Durran Baratheon Orys II Baratheon Renly Baratheon Harys Baratheon 'First Era' 500 - 501AL The first era began with the reign of King Harys Baratheon, son of Renly II Baratheon, who would be remembered as the “Lord of Seven Courses” and the “King of Feasts.” Harys Baratheon was a strong warrior, but his reign was marred by political missteps. He managed the crown’s finances poorly, and shunned his Lord Paramounts by appointing personal friends to his small council. He held a feast to celebrate the new year and appease his vassals, but his rule began to deteriorate when he appointed Alester Targaryen, the ward of his late father, as Hand of the King shortly thereafter. Varyo Velaryon of Driftmark held a council at Bloodstone to propose placing Aerion Blackfyre on the throne. Several high lords attended, including Loren Lannister, the Warden of the West. He and Lord Velaryon plotted in secret to kill the Blackfyre king after securing the throne and place Loren’s son Damon Lannister on the throne instead, after hastily wedding him to Aeslyn Targaryen. Lord Gylen Hightower kidnapped Maude Tyrell, the oldest daughter of Lord Baelor, and held her in secret at Oldtown. King Harys, who had been courting the young rose, marched with his entire strength to the port city, encouraged by Master of Whisperers Rymar Royce, who had been deliberately sabotaging the Baratheon’s rule. When the King entered Oldtown it was discovered that Hightower had purchased the Golden Company. King Harys was livid, but could find neither proof of wrongdoing nor any evidence that Maude Tyrell was being held captive in the city. Troy Tyrell broke the guest right by laying hands on Lord Gylen in a fit of anger, prompting Hightower to order them out of his city. While the King and his forces were in the Reach, Varyo Velaryon led sellsword companies to the capital. Aemon Estermont, Master of Ships and brother by marriage to Loren Lannister, opened Blackwater Bay and the Mud Gate to the invaders, who seized the Red Keep. Once inside, the Lion’s Gate was opened and Damon Lannister led thirty thousand soldiers in a sack of the city. Aerion Blackfyre was crowned King, but Varyo Valaryon murdered him shortly thereafter, earning the man the nickname “The Two Minute King.” Damon Lannister was then declared Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and the North, the Reach, the Iron Islands, The Vale and the West declared for him. Dorne and the Riverlands remained neutral, and the Stormlands rebelled under the command of Ser Ulrich Dayne of Harys' kingsguard. The usurper king joined Lord Orys Connington in squashing the rebellion and the Griffin was given the Lord Paramountcy. In the culmination of the war of the Ascent of the Lion, King Harys Baratheon led his men along with those of House Tyrell against the usurper in a great battle outside the Kingswood. Harys ultimately lost the battle and his life, ending the winter season and the first era. 'Second Era' 501 - 502AL At the start of the second era, King Damon Lannister travelled to Dorne to negotiate peace with Princess Sarella Martell and attend her wedding to Martyn Dayne. As part of the truce, he brought Rickon Baratheon, the only child of Harys Baratheon, to be warded at the Water Gardens. While returning to King's Landing, the King's party was set upon by Martell soldiers disguised as Baratheon loyalists. Ulrich Dayne intervened, saving the life of the King and betraying his paramour princess. While the King was waylaid in the desert, Sarella Martell plotted with Varyo Velaryon to take down Aeslyn Targaryen, whose madness was beginning to cause problems for the crown. The Grand Maester, Orin Baratheon, had begun exchanging letters with the Dornish Princess after the death of Prince Aryyn Martell, and urged her to support Danae Targaryen as queen due to her proving in Essos. Laenor Velaryon and Rymar Royce conspired to try Queen Aeslyn for adultery at the behest of Sarella Martell and Varyo Velaryon, as she had been having an affair with Robert Manderly, the Commander of the Golden Company. Before she could be found guilty, a sympathetic Laenor helped her escape the Red Keep and flee across the narrow sea. Shortly thereafter, Thaddius Lannister faked his own death at the hands of sigiless archers in order to go to Winterfell and continue a secret relationship with Jojen Stark, the Lord Paramount of the North. In a fit of grief at the death of his son and paranoia as a result of the trying of the queen, Loren Lannister ordered the hanging of any sigiless archers and tortured Laenor Velaryon before sending him to the Wall. At the news of his cousin's exile and Loren's rage, Varyo Velaryon decided to not return to the capital. He fled across the narrow sea where he became Prince of Lys after successfully overthrowing the magisters. Danae Targaryen took her dragon and her army to Storm's End, where she defeated Edric Baratheon and reclaimed her family's seat. The Baratheons were all thought to be killed on the island, but Cleos Baratheon managed to escape. Danae married Damon Lannister sometime later, and made a pact with Sarella Martell to marry their heirs in exchange for Sarella's role in making her queen. King Damon marched on the Riverlands after the mysterious death of Randyll Frey, forcing a surrender from the Baelishes at Harrenhal. Lord Marq Baelish and his younger sister Alia both fled, and Edwin Frey was named Lord Paramount of the kingdom, since Randyll's son and heir Brynden Frey was believed dead. The kingdom was being overrun by bandits such as the Burning Hand's Men after Aeron Greyjoy pillaged the Riverlands at the King's command. In the North, an argument between Jojen and Thaddius Lannister led to the Lion's return to the capital and his family. Rhaegar Targaryen was elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, but his open lust for the Iron Throne created tensions among the brothers. Artos Harclay, with support from the Lord Stark, successfully petitioned Rheagar to reopen the Nightfort. In an attempt to weaken the Stark's rule as retaliation for his relationship with Thaddius, the Greyjoys led a series of raids along the northern coast at Loren Lannister's command. Third Era 502 - 504AL The third era began with the onslaught of major flooding throughout much of Westeros, or what the smallfolk refer to as the "Spring Without Sun," and the death of Lord Loren Lannister. The Hand of the King suffered a heart attack after confronting Damon about the return of his brother Thaddius. Ulrich Dayne was the one who informed Loren of his son's return, and was arrested for breaking his oath to keep the King's secrets. Nathaniel Arryn was named the new Hand, and Eon Crakehall replaced him as Master of Laws. Ser Arthur Swyft ambushed the Burning Hand's Men at the Oldstones, capturing or killing the majority of the bandits. Archmaester Paxtor was elected Grand Maester by the Conclave, with Arch Maester Tommen taking the role of Seneschal. Sarella Martell arrived in the capital with her husband to assume her Small Council position. King Damon planted seeds of doubt in Martyn Dayne concerning the parentage of his child, leading him to believe that Ulrich was the father. Ulrich demanded a trial by combat for breaking his oaths and Damon called for a champion to volunteer, prompting an angry Martyn to offer. He killed his brother in single combat to the dismay of Sarella, and Damon felt that revenge had been served for her assassination attempt. A Reachman tresspassing in Dorne also heightened tensions between the those two kingdoms, despite Eon Crakehall's effort to keep the peace. The Master of Laws created the Kingswood Cloaks in order to lower crime in the Kingswood after a successful routing of the Kingswood Children. Brynden Frey returned to the Twins and began plotting to take the paramountcy from Lord Edwin. He rallied the support of key Riverlands houses, and petitioned the King to support his claim. Queen Danae Targaryen fled the capital after a heated argument with Damon and returned to Dragonstone where she began training her dragon in earnest, contemplating severing her alliance with the throne. Lord Gylen Hightower noted her absence and withdrew his support for the crown at the feast honoring the new Hand, predicting a dragon attack on King's Landing and causing many lords and ladies to panic. Children of high houses in the Reach were taken as hostages under the guise of castle positions in preparation for a possible war with the Reach. In Oldtown, Gylen placed Ashara Lannister under guard in the Hightower, likewise preparing for war. At the tournament of the Hand, Jojen Stark arrived as a mystery knight, hoping to reunite with Thaddius Lannister despite the King's warnings of retaliation. Cortland Darry, in a fit of rage after losing the archery competition to a bastard from the Westerlands, murdered three smallfolk children and their caretaker Myg brought the issue before the Iron Throne. In the North, Artos Harclay led a revolt against Rhaegar Targaryen, seizing Castle Black and arresting the Lord Commander for oathbreaking due to his intentions of taking the Iron Throne for himself. Across the narrow sea, after a coup in Meereen, Cleos Baratheon managed to obtain a small army of unsullied. In Lys, Varyo Velaryon was reunited with his brother Daelys. The third era ended when Gylen Hightower called his banners and declared the Reach an independent kingdom. 'Fourth Era' ''504 -'' The Current State of the World The State of the Realm The State of Essos Map of Westeros Houses Houses of Westeros Military Information Troop Numbers Wars Battles Minor Conflicts Characters Active Players List of Characters Small Council Kingsguard Lord Paramounts Notable persons in Essos Night's Watch Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Characters Category:History Category:Browse Category:Meta